Consumers in businesses continue to demand more sophisticated communication systems that allow collaboration of voice, audio, and data. This demand fuels the development and deployment of new technologies that provide increased bandwidth and connectivity to end users. A conference call may now involve participants connecting using a variety of devices and technologies, and may also include other automated systems such as interactive voice response units, automated attendants, and other similar technologies. Communication providers face a challenge to integrate these different systems and provide reliable and effective control of participants and content in a conference.